<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Hyacinths by the Road by Yotsubadancesintherain5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820440">Blue Hyacinths by the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5'>Yotsubadancesintherain5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karin | Chibi Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, F/M, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin knew for certain that Kenta's sudden personality change is the work of a vampire, though he won't listen. Their young love is put into danger because in addition to his change he believes that humans and vampires are enemies. Karin wants to find the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maaka Karin/Usui Kenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The finale of the light novel series was never released to the US and likely never will. I decided to write it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an upscale restaurant, filled with the soft atmosphere of fine dining, there was a young woman that sat alone. She was dressed in a fine linen shirt and sleek black pants, a cross earring clasped in her ear. If one looked closely they could see that her canines were elongated and there was a tinge of danger to her lazy gaze.</p><p>“Humans are unaccustomed to feel like prey,” the woman thought. She looked at her place card, the one that said her name in a fancy script, “Noel.”</p><p>Noel was not one to adhere to vampire rules. The knowledge of her existence had been tampered with by the Assembly, for fear of the sparse, younger vampires to follow in her footsteps of disregard for tradition. She did not care one way or the other. She had her own way of living her life.</p><p>This was the first time in a long while that she could woo a human woman. She had been otherwise preoccupied with the art of manipulating someone’s life.</p><p>It was fun for her at first, but she was increasingly finding it pathetic to manipulate two high school brats. Truth be told it was getting quite boring. High school drama was without substance and about as much nuance.</p><p>But Noel had to see it to the end, if only to satiate her own curiosity. It involved that Karin Maaka girl, the strange vampire that could walk in the sun, could not control bats and gave blood instead of taking blood. Noel had messed with her previously by giving her a ring that sucked her blood.</p><p>Karin had fallen in love with a human boy. And that holier-than-thou girl, Anju, wanted to prove that the brat was dedicated to her sister. They had made a bet that the boy would never reveal Karin’s secret of being a vampire even if his mind had been completely altered.</p><p>Noel’s blood preference was the moral fortitude of humans and so she drank his blood and made his personality flip. She also put hypnosis on him that made him believe humans and vampires were enemies, just to make it interesting. It was interesting for at least three days.</p><p>It was better to figure out what kind of vampire Karin was – it was obvious that she was not half vampire and half human, as even those had weak bat control and had to take blood. And most damningly Karin was the spitting image of her grandmother, Elda Marker.</p><p>She knew the lineage of those two girls. Elda Marker had been seen gallivanting around Japan recently. Noel had only interacted with the spitfire woman once, centuries ago, and it was clear that disrespecting her family meant death. Even if she was still deep in sleep Noel did not wish to cross her.</p><p>It was best to wait in the shadows. Noel’s weapon would be the knowledge that Anju, seemingly dedicated to her sister, was willing to put the boy her sister loved into danger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miss Fortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train ride to Kyoto was supposed to be fun. Karin loved to see the scenery zip by, the brief glances into various lives in the cities and towns. Her best friend, Maki, usually guessed as to what lives the people they saw in only an instant lived. It was supposed to be a distraction to the worry of not being able to rely on her family members while she was out here.</p><p>Usui-kun’s dramatic change definitely threw all of this for a loop. It was like his misfortune had been sent back to the level it used to be and worse still because he was acting like he despised her, and that humans and vampires were inherently enemies.</p><p>Their fight, where Usui-kun was on the telephone with their coworker, Toko-san, sent a burst of anxiety through Karin. He had nearly revealed her secret of being a vampire, albeit one that walked in the sun and gave blood instead of taking it, and ultimately kept the secret safe. Even so he had asked her, angry, what would happen if he went to talk with Toko-san again.</p><p>Karin had an inkling as to what triggered this change, but Usui-kun was so adamant that the bite marks on his neck were not from a vampire.</p><p>“Those marks,” she didn’t realize that she said it out loud until the words fell out of her mouth.</p><p>“What marks?” Maki asked.</p><p>Luckily for Karin before Maki could prod further their classmates, Yukarin and Chika, squealed from a few rows over. It seemed their soda cans had been shaken and sprayed syrupy liquid upon being opened. Karin could see the soda pool beneath their seats.</p><p>It seemed that misfortune was only just beginning.</p><p>-</p><p>Karin meant to catch Usui-kun and try to talk with him as soon as her class got off the train. However, there was so much bustle that she couldn’t get close to him in the crowd.</p><p>One of their classmates, Kikuchi, had been talking with him, but too far away that Karin couldn’t hear, and Usui-kun caught sight of Karin amidst the numerous students.</p><p>His expression at seeing her at first was of one that hadn’t seen a loved one for quite a while; recognition and then an immediate smile. But like a spell his eyes seemed to glaze over and it turned into a hardened glare.</p><p>At that all of Karin’s courage seemed to seep away, and she averted her gaze.</p><p>When her class had made it to the hostel and Karin got her room she told herself that the next day would prove an opportunity to speak with Usui-kun.</p><p>Still her heart felt heavy.</p><p>It was a couple of minutes later that Maki barged into her room and announced that there was a bath house nearby. Karin gathered up her needed items and went to join Maki.</p><p>The night air was cold so they hurried to the bath house. Maki decided that talking would warm up her blood so she kept a conversation going.</p><p>“I have no idea how Chika and Yukarin are going to get those stains out of their clothes,” Maki said, “And Chika said the soda even got into her bag and ruined her new phone!”</p><p>Before Karin could respond Maki went on to a new topic.</p><p>“So Usui is still acting weird, huh? Kikuchi said so, but as long as that guy doesn’t break your heart by going out with some other girl I’ll keep the claws back!”</p><p>Karin’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>“But that won’t happen,” Maki said, trying to fix what the words implied, “He only has eyes for you.”</p><p>Karin knew that the problem wasn’t that, but the words brought up a memory. One where Usui-kun took her to the zoo and she forgot all her worries. They got into a gondola and their knees touched briefly. Usui-kun knew she felt the same way about him, and she was euphorically happy, but now it all felt like something that happened long ago.</p><p>“<em>No, it has to be you, Maaka</em>.”</p><p>At the memory Karin stopped walking; she drew her arms around herself.</p><p>“Karin, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Karin said and redirecting the conversation elsewhere she asked, “How’s the bookstore?”</p><p>From the walk to the bath house, getting cleaned up, and walking back to the hostel Maki and Karin talked about the various books that arrived at Maki’s family bookstore.</p><p>-</p><p>In the morning the class was free to explore Kyoto but had to come back at curfew.</p><p>In the afternoon, after they saw the various local shops, Maki told Karin about a specific temple they had to visit.</p><p>It was the Kiyomizu-dera temple, where Okuninushi resided. When they arrived at the temple Maki lead the way to a part that was teeming with people.</p><p>“This will help you with your love life,” Maki said. “The two love stones! Close your eyes! If you make it from one stone to the other you’ll find true love!”</p><p>Karin went after two people. Maki clasped her shoulder before Karin started walking.</p><p>“It’ll count even if you trip and your hand touches it.”</p><p>And with that Maki pushed her forward. Karin steadied herself.</p><p>She closed her eyes and began to walk. Nervousness began building in her chest.</p><p>“<em>What if I trip? What if I never patch things up with Usui-kun? What if my true love is someone else? I don’t want someone else, I was Usui-kun. But what if –</em> “</p><p>Maki called out, “Be sure to come back here after you and Usui get married!”</p><p>Karin let out a short, embarrassed scream. She opened her eyes and ran away from the stones to Maki.</p><p>“Hey, Karin – “</p><p>“I’m sorry, Maki, but I need – “ it was what she really needed but she didn’t know she could do it, and the words slipped out anyway, “I need to go find Usui-kun.”</p><p>An understanding, playful smile appeared on Maki’s face.</p><p>“Go find your man, Karin! But tell me all about it later!”</p><p>Karin nodded, tried to ignore what embarrassing implications that latter part of the sentence had, and she left the temple.</p><p>-</p><p>Karin decided to build up her courage by walking around the area. It was best to try and picture the conversation in her head and plan out her evidence as to why Usui-kun was acting this way. She went over their shared memories, knew what kind of person he really was, and just had to reach him through the vampire’s thrall.</p><p>When her musings broke Karin found herself in front of a store. The exterior was painted pitch-black and the windows were decorated with horror movie characters in the form of stickers. They seemed to leer menacingly.</p><p>“Anju would love this,” Karin thought. She shivered.</p><p>“Welcome!” and Karin jumped. A man had opened up the door. His uniform was black except for a blue alpaca emblem sewed above the pocket of the apron.</p><p>Karin’s spine was tingling at the thought of going in there. But she didn’t want to seem rude so she reluctantly went inside.</p><p>Puppets covered the top shelves and they all had dead-eyed stares. Antique, intricate dolls were placed in the middle shelves, right at Karin’s eye level. Disturbing plush toys were at the bottom. In the back Karin could see an assortment of horror media.</p><p>There was a deeper level of Hell to Anju’s room and it was this place.</p><p>“Hey, Mori, did ‘<em>Again, with the Living Dead</em>,’ come in?” the worker at the register asked. She was dressed in the same uniform but with a robot emblem stitched above the apron pocket.</p><p>“Yes, and ‘<em>Dr. Acula</em>,’ just arrived.” Mori went to check the inventory with her.</p><p>Karin was left alone with the stares of the various merchandise. She forced herself to walk.</p><p>She found herself staring at a charm that was placed in the miscellaneous section of the horror media. It was a cloth charm that depicted a bloodied, long-haired woman bursting from a shattered mirror. Her face was twisted in a snarl.</p><p>“Are you looking for something in particular?”</p><p>Karin jumped. “Ah, no, it’s just that this looks like something my sister would like.”</p><p>“We can tell you about it. I know everything there is about vampires and werewolves. Yokoi knows anything and everything about any horror story.”</p><p>“What is this one?” Karin asked as she picked up the charm. It felt like it was deathly cold.</p><p>“Yokoi, what’s this one?” Mori asked.</p><p>“Bloody Mary. She cuts up her victims after they chant her name three times in a mirror.”</p><p>“Anju would like it.” Her sister definitely would, but it was also an excuse to leave.</p><p>Karin quickly brought the charm over and bought it. She declined any wrapping and Karin put it in her coat pocket.</p><p>“Thank you, tell your friends!” the two workers said as Karin fled.</p><p>She breathed out as she stood outside, the cold air a salve against her face, warmed from fear.</p><p>Misfortune was definitely following her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One to Walk in the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karin’s mind still spun from the large dosage of horror. It was enough she got in one hour then in an entire year.</p><p>Except for the unlucky moments where she had to venture into Anju’s room. The Bloody Mary charm would fit in well with her sister’s room.</p><p>Karin checked the time and found that it was still a few hours before curfew. She couldn’t face Maki just yet with her problem; Maki would just go off and try to fight Usui-kun, and besides that Karin couldn’t reveal what she thought was making him act this way.</p><p>Still her feet brought her back to the temple. Near the entrance she wondered if it would be presumptuous for a vampire, even a vampire as weird and abnormal as her, to ask any God for help.</p><p>Karin’s foot caught on a step and she felt flat to the ground. She figured at least one tricky spirit was laughing at her isolation.</p><p>When she finished brushing off her knees she could see Usui-kun standing at the purification fountain. He was raising his cupped hands to his mouth.</p><p>Karin immediately ran in the other direction. If she had looked back she would’ve known that Usui-kun turned his head and saw her running.</p><p>When Karin stopped running she found herself in the area where ema were held up on screws. At first glance she saw beautiful art drawn on some of the wooden plaques.</p><p>She began to read the plaques. Some were written in foreign languages and she admired their letters, some wholly different from her own and others just similar enough that it would catch her off guard. She read the ones that were in Japanese.</p><p>“Please let her have a good time in Spain.”</p><p>“For my daughter’s happiness.”</p><p>“I want to go to high school.”</p><p>“For one hundred friends.”</p><p>One in particular made Karin pause.</p><p>“Please let Kyousuke love me back. I don’t need anything else.”</p><p>“Oh my God, that’s going to happen to me,” Karin said. She buried her fingers in her hair and her mind spun with worst case scenarios.</p><p>She shook her head. Worrying like that never helped her love life. Usui-kun wanted to know what ailed her, didn’t want her to push him away, and they walked hand in hand. He looked out for her happiness too, instead of her holding both burdens.</p><p>Now it was like everything was reset, except stubborn curiosity was replaced with spite, and his misfortune was like it was when they first met. Not overwhelming enough to make her blood rush but she could not bridge the gap between them.</p><p>The new things went over in Karin’s mind. The dullness of his eyes before he glared. The marks on his neck. And what was old was that she couldn’t confront him head-on. She chided herself for running, but there was a part of preserving her own safety. It was both physical and emotional safety,</p><p>If Karin could not get her wish out with her words at least in this moment she could write it down.</p><p>She bought an ema, and wrote down her wish carefully.</p><p>“I want Usui-kun to be happy.”</p><p>She hung it up with the other plaques and walked away. To her personal satisfaction she did not trip once.</p><p>-</p><p>Kenta’s head began aching in the early afternoon.</p><p>It had started when he saw Karin run away when he was at the purification fountain. There was concern – “No,” the odd voice in his head said, “You are worried because if she gets hurt you’ll pay." – so he followed her.</p><p>When Kenta saw her go to the board where the ema were hung he didn’t get that close. He watched from a distant. It seemed weirdly nostalgic, when they had first met and he wondered exactly what he deal was.</p><p>“Why did you get so self-involved when you first met?” the voice snarled. He knew the answer but it was far out of reach.</p><p>Karin had hung up her own ema and walked away from the board. A burning curiosity built up in Kenta’s chest and he walked to the board. He looked through the ema and seeing his name piqued his interest.</p><p>In Karin’s handwriting it said, “I want Usui-kun to be happy.”</p><p>It was simple and it shot him through the heart. Kenta’s hands shook as he held the ema.</p><p>“It’s to butter you up,” the voice protested but she had seen him and ran, never looked back once, and left the ema here instead of shoving it in his face.</p><p>The words dug into his brain, it brought up painful memories of feeling angry for being pitied, but Karin had said it wasn’t like that.</p><p>“Of course it was; you’re the human, weaker, of course she pitied you,” the voice sounded smoother and calmer.</p><p>Kenta let the ema fall back and walked with anger in his steps.</p><p>The lunches she gave were a bribe, she just wanted someone to bite when her blood overflowed, and this – he couldn’t figure out the meaning.</p><p>He was so consumed by his thoughts that he had forgotten that Toko-san wanted to speak with him. He found himself an area around the temple that was secluded and stewed with his thoughts.</p><p>“You don’t want her to bite you,” the voice said, matter-of-fact, “Refuse her whenever she asks.”</p><p>The resolve should’ve brought relief but all it brought was sickness and irritability. It was like another constraint was on his mind.</p><p>“Usui! I finally found you!” He heard Toko-san’s voice and it brought disappointment.</p><p>“<em>You were hoping that she found you</em>,” he thought, and after a moment he viewed it as traitorous.</p><p>As if reading his mind about whom he wanted to find him Toko-san began to speak.</p><p>“So about Maaka-san – you know, it wasn’t easy for me to find you so this better be good – is she a vampire or not?” Toko-san demanded.</p><p>That same determination built up, against everything that Karin’s family said, against what his past self declaring that no one should be chased away from their home, he had Karin’s secret in his mouth and it was going to spill out.</p><p>“Who cares if they retaliate? Take all those bastards down!” the odd voice shouted. Kenta’s blood roared in his ears.</p><p>Toko-san looked at him impatiently. His breath caught in his throat, meekness in the gravity of what he would reveal to her.</p><p>“Maaka is not a vampire.”</p><p>The words felt like relief on his tongue and he followed it up quickly, inspired by the conversation he had with Kikuchi when they were at the train station.</p><p>“She’s a witch.”</p><p>It sounded ridiculous but Toko-san’s eyes still widened. Her smile was inquisive.</p><p>“Okay, that’s not quite what I needed but it does have that supernatural spin! I suppose she must have a cat familiar or something…”</p><p>It seemed that the misery and irrational anger within Kenta grew.</p><p>“Hey, are you listening to me? Pay attention, I need more information!”</p><p>“You want more information? Maaka is just a human girl. You’re wasting your time talking to me,” Kenta snapped. “So leave me alone and grow up.”</p><p>Toko-san’s face fell for just a moment. Something poisonous slipping into her expression as she spoke.</p><p>“Wow. I didn’t realize you were such an asshole.”</p><p>She left quickly. Kenta was left pacing angrily.</p><p>-</p><p>The sky was beginning to turn orange as Karin searched the area for Usui-kun. It seemed that after her wish was made tangible in writing he had vanished from the area.</p><p>So she searched for him in the local areas. There was still a twinge of worry that whatever vampire did that to him was still lurking around – though they would not risk it right now even when the sun was almost gone. Karin knew she would be no match for any vampire, young or old, but she still wanted to protect Usui-kun, and protect her friends if the vampire came after them as well.</p><p>Karin felt a faint thrum of misfortune – not enough to cause pain, enough for her to realize – but still it was disconcerting.</p><p>She finally noticed that Toko-san, her coworker, was sitting on a bench. Karin’s heart and stomach played a tune of panic until she really took a good look at Toko-san’s face. She was sullen, holding a can of beer in one hand and the other hand grasping a plastic bag. Karin could see more beer cans peeking through the handle gaps.</p><p>“Toko-san?” Karin asked, walking closer. At her voice Toko-san lifted up her head.</p><p>“Oh – Karin,” she said, “You don’t have a tail, right?”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a long story but I’ve had a lot of beer, came out all this way and I have nothing to prove to the institute, so there.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Karin said.</p><p>“It’s stupid. I thought you were a vampire so I tried to get that Usui kid to fess something up, he was saying all the right things, but without his word it’s all just theory. He was my prime specimen.”</p><p>Toko-san took a long swig of beer so she didn’t notice Karin’s mouth fall open. Karin quickly attempted to regain her composure.</p><p>At Toko-san’s words that Usui-kun didn’t betray Karin’s secret she wanted to run with her renewed courage and finally confront the root of this whole mess. But she couldn’t leave Toko-san here alone.</p><p>“But I walk in sunlight…”</p><p>“Yeah, I should’ve figured that’d be the first clue. Just got so excited. I thought I could prove that something in the supernatural realm was real.”</p><p>“Maybe there are some in Northern Japan?” Karin offered.</p><p>“I tried. I just got really close here and it was <em>nothing</em>.”</p><p>Toko-san sighed and crushed her empty beer can.</p><p>“God, what kind of defective adult am I?”</p><p>At the word ‘defective’ Karin’s heart lurched in sympathy.</p><p>“You’re not defective,” she said, “I don’t really understand the supernatural but it’s something you’re passionate about and that’s something to be proud of!”</p><p>“Passion doesn’t pay bills.” Toko-san softened a bit despite this statement. “You’re sweet. You shouldn’t waste that on me.”</p><p>Karin considered giving her a sympathetic touch on the shoulder but decided not to when the thrum of misfortune increased.</p><p>“What did Usui-kun say?” Karin asked.</p><p>“He said you were a witch, and I started theorizing that you had a cat familiar because of your appearance. Then he got agitated, I realized he was just saying it to get me off his back, and then he shouted that you were a human girl and that I needed to grow up.”</p><p>She sipped at her new can of beer. “It’s just as well. I couldn’t put in a witch in a paper about vampires.”</p><p>“How come you thought I was a witch with a cat familiar?” Karin asked.</p><p>“Your hair kinda looks like cat ears. Your canines are like a cat’s, and you’re skittish like a cat.”</p><p>“I-I see…”</p><p>Karin tried to think of a way to think of a way to raise Toko-san’s mood without the use of her blood. Karin felt a twinge of sadness that she couldn’t give this information to Toko-san. It was too dangerous, even in this time and perhaps any time, and the knowledge of where vampires resided was what caused her ancestors to flee to Japan all those centuries ago.</p><p>“Maybe you can use your findings as stories and hypothesis?”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if that’s all academia is,” Toko-san said with a chuckle. She placed her beer can down. “Sure, I’ll present and everyone will hem and haw at my research and say I did good work and I’ll do it all again at another point, but I just wanted to prove that it was real.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> “You know in kids’ shows and books there are sometimes portals to another world? I was always looking for it,” Toko-san said. “But it doesn’t exist and here I am spilling my guts to a high school girl.”</p><p>“Do you know anyone that likes what you like?” Karin asked.</p><p>“The supernatural and horror, no. The institute only really cares about it in terms of culture and what that entails for history. None of my friends like it at all.”</p><p>Karin knew the best way to raise Toko-san’s mood. She took the woman to the horror shop, and got a slightly drunken hug that didn’t come close to raising her blood level.</p><p>She managed to get out where Toko-san had last seen Usui-kun and began to run to that location.</p><p>-</p><p> The night sky was nearly here, and still Kenta paced in a fever of anger and conflict. The poisonous thoughts swarmed around his head, a form of hatred that combated with something locked away in his mind.</p><p>Toko-san’s conversation didn’t help to alleviate anything.</p><p>“You had your chance. You could’ve gotten money, accolades, shown the world where the nest of vampires is,” the odd voice said.</p><p>“<em>So why didn’t you do it?</em>”</p><p>And then, to break him out of his thoughts, he heard, “Usui-kun!”</p><p>The voice brought relief and then aggravation.</p><p>“You – “ but he couldn’t say anything because there was an uncharacteristic, fiery look on Karin’s face.</p><p>“Usui-kun,” Karin said. Her voice wavered for just a moment. “You said humans and vampires were enemies. My grandma told me just the same, about humans that ran vampires out of their homes or burned them at the stake.”</p><p>She showed her empty hands, a sign of vulnerability. “You said that vampires and humans were enemies and yet you never tried to attack me.”</p><p>With the vulnerable look on her face it would’ve been expected that the words would be shaky; but it was said with the determination of someone trying to reach out to what she loved.</p><p>“That’s not – “ Kenta’s worried tone turned to malice. “Don’t you know what your family would do to me if I hurt you?”</p><p>“They aren’t here. They would never know.” After a moment she said, “But I know you never would. I knew you wouldn’t and now we are <em>talking</em> and I was scared that we would fight again but I’m – I’m not going to run away.”</p><p>Multiple, foggy memories flashed in his mind, of her running away whenever she was in pain, and how it made him feel –</p><p>Helpless. Insignificant. A replay of when he tried to reach out to his grandmother and was turned away. A feeling that he and Karin would forever be separated by tip-toping around how they felt and how much that gnawed at him.</p><p>“This girl will always turn you away,” the odd voice protested weakly, and Kenta very nearly shook it off.</p><p>“What – what about the ema?” he asked, like some other pilot in his brain was trying to take over.</p><p>Karin’s face turned red but she didn’t falter.</p><p>“Back when we talked – after you met with your dad, when you thought I pitied you. But I really wanted you to be happy. And when we were in the gondola, you wanted me to be happy, too. I was…”</p><p>She seemed to become downcast at the painful memories, and the memory that seemed to be lost to him.</p><p>“Lost? There is nothing lost. Run away,” the voice said but Kenta’s feet seemed to be glued to the ground.</p><p>“My family loves me but they can’t walk in the sun with me; Maki loves me but I can never tell her what I truly am,” Karin said, “But, Usui-kun, you saw all the parts of me and you accepted me and I was so <em>relieved</em>. That’s why – “</p><p>Karin flinched, but she gritted her teeth and stood tall.</p><p>“When your dad was trying to find you, when I lost so much blood, I woke up and my family said you left. I felt like my world crumbled away – you’re <em>important</em> to me.”</p><p>Kenta remembered that time, his father looking for what he had lost, his grandma wanted her daughter and grandson back, even when she had never shown a shred of love to either in Kenta’s entire life, and Karin –</p><p>She had almost died when she lost all that blood.</p><p>“You would have been free,” the voice said.</p><p>“<em>Humans and vampires are enemies – but her family did not rip you apart, and gave you and mom shelter. You didn’t feel free. Already at that time you knew you love –</em> “</p><p>“Even when you tried to run away from me you looked back when I fell,” Karin said, her voice on the verge of tears. “I know that’s the kind of person you are. That’s why I ran after you, why I caught you. I can’t let you go, even now.”</p><p>He had been offered a way out. He was told to stay away from Karin and yet he listened to her and told her –</p><p>Karin shrunk back, a painfully familiar sight, and Kenta realized what she was reacting to; this misfortune was the beginning of their relationship and through the ups and downs the solution was this.</p><p>Against the screaming protests of the odd voice Kenta pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>It was like the simple word broke the chain around his mind, a rush of horror that he had acted like he despised her, and the quietness that he was freed from the vampire Karin insisted had changed him.</p><p>Kenta’s eyes teared up when Karin bit him. He could feel the rush of blood go into his veins, pumped throughout his body, and even with the pain centered in one of the most sensitive areas of his body he wanted to apologize to her over and over.</p><p>But Kenta remembered last time that he’d fallen forward and accidentally pinned her. Through the dreamy, foggy state that was now entering his mind he leaned so that he would fall backwards. Before the darkness consumed Kenta his last image was of Karin’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Work in Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was always that rush of relief whenever Karin gave her blood and could feel the misfortune drain away. But she collected herself because Usui-kun was falling backwards.</p><p>She fell roughly to protect his head. Her knees stung against the concrete and she caught his head before it collided with the ground.</p><p>In her frantic state she didn’t care how embarrassing it was when she cradled his head. Her left arm supported his neck and head, and her right hand wiped away the tiny trickle of blood on his neck. She felt his pulse, steady, against her fingertips.</p><p>“Thank God,” Karin said quietly.</p><p>Karin had no idea as to what she was going to do. She wasn’t tall enough or strong enough to carry him somewhere comfortable so she did the best she could with her coat as a pillow. All she could do now was wait for him to wake up or someone to come and help.</p><p>There was a change in the air, a presence looming over in the early dark, that made Karin’s heart pinch with fear. It flooded when she felt the presence get closer.</p><p>“What a macabre version of Sleeping Beauty,” a confident, oily voice said from the trees. Noel stepped down to the ground only a few feet away.</p><p>Karin tensed and her breath caught in her throat. There was no one that could help her.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you,” Noel said, as if Karin would believe that, “But your boyfriend – “</p><p>Karin didn’t let Noel finish the sentence. She immediately pulled Kenta into her arms, making sure that her body protected him.</p><p>Noel let out a dry laugh. “Well, I supposed I can’t do anything to him. But I’m sick of talking about him.”</p><p>Noel continued, “You can get up. No? Well, at least listen.”</p><p>“I figured out what you are,” Noel said. “A certain family’s treasure was stolen long before you were born.”</p><p>Karin didn’t want to ask. She didn’t know what could make Noel change her mind.</p><p>“Not interested?” Noel’s voice was a poisonous flavor of mischievous. “Well. Any vampire would return that treasure to the Assembly but those bastards would rip off my head if I got close.”</p><p>Noel’s slights against vampire morals flashed in Karin’s mind. Wearing that cross earring. Actually being named Noel, something related to Christmas, seemed like a spit in the face to vampire kind. The sardonic part of Karin’s brain, the part that wasn’t absolutely terrified, thought that Karin was probably more of an insult to vampires.</p><p>“You’ve become much less talkative since the last time we met,” Noel said. “The gist is that the Assembly would want both of us to never show our faces in the night again. Or in your case the sun. So it’s best if we just forget the other existed.”</p><p>That was something Karin would readily accept.</p><p>“And truthfully this has gotten boring. Besides, if Elda found out about this she’d rip me in half.”</p><p>Karin had a rising hope that this would all end with no strings attached.</p><p>Usui-kun groaned, loud enough that anyone could hear, but he didn’t stir. Karin didn’t dare to move.</p><p>“So don’t you want to know what happened to him? No words? How cold!” There was a smirk on Noel’s face. “I used a little tweak of the mind to make him your enemy. But I wasn’t alone. Someone made a bet with me that he would betray you as he was under my control.”</p><p>Noel’s voice became louder, “Why don’t you show yourself?“</p><p>A swarm of bats fell towards Noel, but she counterattacked easily with her own, causing the attacking bats to fall back. Noel’s smile was chillingly dangerous.</p><p>“You are far too young to try and pull a fast one on me. I might be just bored enough to do something to your sister if you don’t show yourself.”</p><p>Anju stepped into view, and Karin’s mind raced. Why was she here, she wasn’t powerful enough to fight Noel, and Noel said she wasn’t alone so that meant, but she couldn’t just believe Noel, her little sister was always trying to help her.</p><p>“Sister,” Anju said, turning to face her, “Run, and I will take care of her.”</p><p>“You should be more careful with your words,” Noel said. “That just added more fuel. So, Karin, about your boyfriend’s mind. Why don’t you get the whole story from your little sister? She was the one that accepted the bet.”</p><p>Anju didn’t say anything. The look on her face was enough confirmation.</p><p>“I think you’ve lost in the end, Anju,” Noel said. She was gone in an instant.</p><p>Anju whirled around, and sent her bats after her, but they came back in a few seconds. She said nothing and did not even turn to look Karin in the eye.</p><p>“Anju – “ and her sister was gone, too. Karin looked on helpless, and she cried out.</p><p>“Help! Someone help!”</p><p>It was guttural and hurt, it was an encompassing call, help Usui-kun, help keep everyone safe, help her find out <em>why</em> she wasn’t a proper vampire.</p><p>“Karin!” Maki’s voice called back and there was a flood of relief as she came into view. She ran to them.</p><p>“Karin, what’s – Usui?!”</p><p>“Help,” Karin said weakly. The adrenaline of seeing Noel was wearing off, losing that blood made her feel woozy, her head swam and she fell forward. She could vaguely hear Maki’s frantic words as she fell into darkness.</p><p>-</p><p>Anju watched from afar. Both her sister and Kenta Usui were sent back home early. Karin had been asleep for half a day when she came home.</p><p>She never sought out Anju.</p><p>Now, Anju stood in front of Karin’s bedroom door. She brought her favorite possessed doll, Boogie, as some sort of barrier but truthfully it wasn’t helping because he wouldn’t shut up.</p><p>“Open the damn door, open the damn door, open the damn door!”</p><p>He didn’t stop this until Anju opened the door herself. Karin was sitting on her bed. Her hair was akin to a bird’s nest and she was dressed in her pajamas. She looked up at Anju and then averted her gaze.</p><p>(Anju was worried of Noel’s power, of her experience – she should’ve been more afraid of her sister’s righteous anger.)</p><p>“I want to hear it from you,” Karin said, her voice flat. “What did she do to Usui-kun?”</p><p>“Drank his blood. Used hypnosis to make him think humans and vampires were enemies. It was for your benefit.”</p><p>“I can’t even look at you,” Karin said.</p><p>“Listen to that ungrateful sister! After all Anju has done for you!”</p><p>Anju squeezed his neck and all that came out after that were choked gasps.</p><p>“I’m not ungrateful. I know what you all do for me.”</p><p>Karin’s anger resurfaced in her next words. “But Usui-kun had done so much for me and he’s never held it over my head. So, why did you let Noel hurt him?”</p><p>“I wanted to protect you,” Anju said and even to her it sounded like a lackluster excuse.</p><p>“That’s not protecting me! His misfortune made my blood spike up and I thought he <em>hated</em> me and I had no idea why!”</p><p>Anju noted dully that usually when Karin was angry she would begin to cry. But her eyes were dry. Anju was beginning to realize how serious this was.</p><p>“It hurt both of us and you knew it would hurt me. But you still did it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Anju said, her voice small and unaccustomed without her usual monotone. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me,” Karin said. “Apologize to Usui-kun.”</p><p>“Keh heh heh heh! Anju has to apologize to a filthy human!”</p><p>Her hands nearly wrung Boogie’s neck.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Do you know why?” Karin asked.</p><p>Anju was silent, the gravity of the situation too much to take in.</p><p>“If Noel made me hate you how would you feel? Well. She doesn’t have a lot to change.”</p><p>Karin’s eyes went wide at her careless words, the regret immediately on her face. But she didn’t say anything more.</p><p>So Anju left her sister’s room, feeling like the ground was falling under her feet.</p><p>-</p><p>Karin couldn’t find it in herself to move. That sort of anger drained her, made her blood run in a cold sort of heat and she didn’t feel any better at the end of it. She curled up on her bed, hot tears stinging her eyes.</p><p>She fell asleep and woke up when the next day’s dusk settled in. There was no peace for Karin because her older brother slammed her door open.</p><p>“Ren, the walls are fragile!” Karin protested, though it was a redirection.</p><p>“We got it out of Anju,” Ren spat. “Mom and dad are making sure Noel isn’t anywhere in Shiihaba and what are you doing?”</p><p>Karin didn’t say anything, same as what she was doing.</p><p>“Anju won’t let you hear but she’s crying her eyes out,” Ren said. “And you’re acting like some spoiled brat!”</p><p>His voice was tinged with more bite to get a rise out of her.</p><p>“I don’t care what you call me. You can’t hurt me as much as she did.”</p><p>Ren’s face twitched in anger and he smacked her once on the head.</p><p>“When did you get such a smart mouth? Whatever, you’re on your own!”</p><p>He stormed out of Karin’s room. She rubbed her aching head and made up her mind. She went to clean up and get dressed.</p><p>Karin knew she would feel better if she got to see with her own eyes that Usui-kun was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenta looked out at the night sky and listened to the refrigerator’s humming from the kitchen. His mom went to the grocery store about forty minutes ago.</p>
<p>He had been resting until now, and in that time he made up with his mom for his harsh words before the Kyoto trip. She brushed it off as teenager behavior, and seemed a little giddy that even Kenta got snippy sometimes. He remembered what he had said to Toko-san and decided to apologize to her for snapping at her.</p>
<p>Ever since Karin bit him, the same as before, he could see not-Karin in his dreams.</p>
<p>It was painful to see her face and not be able to say to the real Karin how sorry he was. In his mind there was no excuse for his coldness.</p>
<p>Not-Karin teased him quite a bit on his seriousness. He could admit that it was so nice to hear her voice filled with joy, even if it was only in his dreams.</p>
<p>Kenta got up and decided right then that he would go see her.</p>
<p>He nearly fell over because Karin’s little sister suddenly dropped in front of his window. He opened it up.</p>
<p>“Is Maaka all right?” he asked.</p>
<p>“So you really are free from her spell.”</p>
<p>There was a hazy image of an adult woman with a cross earring that went through Kenta’s mind.</p>
<p>“I – Maaka helped me,” he said dumbly.</p>
<p>“Yes. Sister can be hopeless, but with you…”</p>
<p> There was a touch of melancholy in her usual monotone voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Karin’s little sister said. “I was involved with your change. I conspired with Noel and there are no excuses for what I did.”</p>
<p>Kenta’s eyebrows furrowed. A part of him wasn’t surprised – it seemed her sister was indifferent to him at the best of times.</p>
<p>“Was it to protect Maaka?”</p>
<p>“There are no excuses for what I did.”</p>
<p>It was as much confirmation as he could guess. He breathed out through his teeth.</p>
<p>“You have to know that I won’t ever let anything happen to Maaka. I want her to be happy, I want her to be safe, and now I want to apologize to her for hurting her.”</p>
<p>There was a nod when Kenta stopped speaking.</p>
<p>“I’m truly sorry,” Karin’s little sister said. “And you do not have to leave. My sister is on her way.”</p>
<p>With that she stepped out into the night and Kenta could not see her in the darkness.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Karin was halfway to Usui-kun’s house when she spotted a small form in the relative darkness.</p>
<p>Karin was glad to have the charm in her coat pocket. She held it out to Anju when she got close.</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you,” she said when Anju held the charm in her hands. It was a peace offering. Karin could see a tiny smile on her sister’s face.</p>
<p>“He’s waiting for you,” Anju said. She began to walk in the direction of their home.</p>
<p>Karin began walking again, a renewed lightness in her mind. In no time she was at the apartment. She didn’t even have to knock; Usui-kun immediately opened the door.</p>
<p>Seeing the usual kindness in his eyes, the normalcy of him safe at home and realizing he truly remembered her – Karin began to cry.</p>
<p>“Maaka,” Usui-kun said. He immediately drew her into a hug. Her arms went around him and her hands clutched the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Maaka, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he murmured over and over.</p>
<p>Karin tried to say that it wasn’t his fault but all that came out were sobs. He held her as they quieted and she could breathe easily.</p>
<p>“Maaka – ah, Karin, I love you,” he said against her hair.</p>
<p>“I know.” Her voice was quiet. “I know, it wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>She cleaned her face of tears with her hands. Usui-kun drew back slightly, one of his hands cupping her cheek. He leaned closer and she closed her eyes, her heart beating with anticipation for the kiss –</p>
<p>“Oh, my, how lovely!”</p>
<p>Karin jumped back as Usui-kun said, flustered, “Mom!”</p>
<p>Fumio-san just looked amused. She lifted up her grocery bag.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re young, Kenta! Karin-chan, why don’t you join us for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Um, um, thank you for having me!” Karin exclaimed.</p>
<p>Fumio-san, grinning, walked past them into the apartment.</p>
<p>“Ah, this way, Maaka – “</p>
<p>Karin grabbed Usui-kun’s hand. She looked up at him, her voice clear.</p>
<p>“Kenta, I love you, too.”</p>
<p>There was a smile on his face, a blush that went all the way to his ears.</p>
<p>They walked into his home together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The temple is a real place in Kyoto, though the horror store is fictional.</p>
<p>The ema wishes are, in order, references to:</p>
<p>My Love Story!!<br/>Yotsuba&amp;!<br/>Nichijou<br/>Komi-san Can’t Communicate<br/>Puella Magi Madoka Magica</p>
<p>The two movies Yokoi asks about are also references. “Again, with the Living Dead?” is from Bob’s Burgers and “Dr. Acula,” is from Scrubs.</p>
<p>Overall, this was product of closure for myself. It took many years but I finally felt like I could live up to the expectations in my head, write it for myself, and now it’s done.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>